Ylisstol University
by DeNile0
Summary: A modern world where the characters of Fire Emblem Awakening live in piece and harmony... for the most part. Follow DeNile and his twin sister, Robin, as they desperately try to make it out unharmed. Physically and emotionally. DeNile deals with a stalker, while Robin deals with... things.
1. Chapter 1

**Handling two stories at a time can't be that bad... Can it?**

* * *

><p>"This is a horrible idea..." Two silver haired teenagers entered an empty room, one donning a black shirt and skirt, put together with a red tie. The other one, the boy, wore a white shirt and khaki pants, a black sweater with yellow and purple sigils hanging from his shoulders. "No. This is a TERRIBLE idea!" The girl turned behind her, aggravated. "Why are we here?!"<p>

Suddenly from behind her, a tall, big busted woman with chocolate skin grabbed her shoulders, startling her. "Because, silly, I wanted you two to go to my school! It's great! Wouldn't you agree, DeNile?"

The boy bit his lip and twiddled his thumbs, shrinking down. "M-Mhm... Fun..."

The girl sighed, shaking her head and smoothing back her long, waist length hair. "Look, Aversa, this is nice and all, but I would much prefer my first choice of schools-"

"Nope! You already enrolled. Would you seriously like to hear dad get all upset because you dropped out on the first day, River?"

River shook her head, facepalming. "Oh, put a cork in it..." She put her suitcase down and knelt next to it, unzipping it. "Better start unpacking, DeNile."

An icy aura filled the room, as a sinister giggle was heard, sending chills down DeNile's spine. **_"DeNile...?"  
><em>**

"Kill me now, please..." DeNile trembled as a thin girl entered the room, wearing only a silk, fishnet shirt that clearly showed off her bra, and skinny jeans. "H-Hey, Tharja..."

The girl grinned a creepy smile, getting very close to DeNile, her raven hair had a gold hair ornament in it, matching her bracelet and contrasting against his white. "So, your mail wasn't lying. You ARE going to Ylisstol University. I am, too, you know..."

"Hi to you, too, Tharja..." River rolled her eyes.

"S-so..." DeNile's teeth chattered, as he was clearly terrified of the girl. "You followed me from highschool..."

Tharja gasped, taken back by the timid boy's words. "Followed?! No no no, you've gotten it all wrong. I simply accompanied you here... Now, whaddya say your sisters here leave the room so we can have a little... fun?"

"_...Help..."  
><em>

"Tharja!" A pink haired girl bolted into the room, her hair set in a ponytail with two pig tails in the front. She was wearing a brown top with a white breast area and a white skirt, accompanied by brown tights to fit the color scheme. "Oh no! I'm sorry if she's caused you any trouble! Come on, Tharja," she took a hold of Tharja's arm, only to have it be jerked away.

"Tch. Go away, Olivia. Can't you see I'm busy...?"

Aversa put her finger through one of Tharja's belt loops, dragging her out of the room with her kicking and shouting, Olivia soon followed.

"...You know, you could always get a restraining order against that freaking stalker."

DeNile shook his head. "No... She'd be crushed. Besides, she's not THAT creepy... And it's nice to have a pretty girl in love with me..." Even though his ponytail was covering the left side of his face, River could tell that her brother was blushing.

Robin blew a raspberry, laughing. "Ok, first of all, that's not love. That's deadly attraction. Second, not that creepy? She makes Norman Bates look like friggin' Elmo. Anyway, no more bickering. We've gotta go to orientation."

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentleman!" A tall, thin man spoke through the microphone on a podium. "I am Headmaster Validar, good evening, and welcome to Ylisstol University!"<p>

The crowd erupted into applause, annoying on man to the worst extent. "Agh. Will they just shut the fuck up already?"

"Gaius! That's no way to show school spirit!" A cute brown haired girl with glasses who was sitting to his left said, glaring at him. "Hey, take your hat off! Your lollipop, too!"

Gaius sighed, taking off his hat and revealing his ginger hair, crunching his lollipop and throwing it to the floor. "Littering is even worse! Especially indoors!"

"Babe, chillax. No one's gonna notice. Seriously, you need to lighten up," he said as he slouched forward, taking out his phone.

The girl snatched the phone and turned it off, glaring at him. "Sit up! And don't call me 'babe', it's degrading!"

Gaius blew hot air, groaning. "Fine. **Sumia. **There, happy? Geez..."

"You know what's a good couple, Gaius? Libra and Panne."

"But they're chicks."

"No, they're WOMEN. And Libra's transgendered, show some respect. They're a good couple because they love and respect eachother, something you clearly don't intend on doing as long as we're together."

Gaius shot a glare at the woman, growling. "Well maybe if you didn't always have a pole up your ass all the time, I would."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. You're super uptight, you're bitching all the time, and you always compare us to other couples!"

"Well, I only do that in hopes that YOU'LL see how much of a shitty boyfriend you are!"

Gaius put a finger to his lips, shushing her. "Shh! You're being disrespectful!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"..."

"..."

"Oh God, take me," the couple bolted out of the theatre, caressing eachother as they ran.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Daniel. Look at our little boy, all grown up!" A white haired woman told a black haired man, both giving off the aura that they were married.<p>

"I know, Linda. He's come a long way from golfing with us when he was only five!" The man ruffled his son's white hair, tears in his eyes.

The boy had his mother's hair, but shorter. He was wearing a grey sweater over a purple shirt with the collar popped, the bottom of the button-up shirt sticking out. "I know, you guys, it's sad. But look on the bright side!" He said with his eyes seeming to be permanently squinted. "I'll get the education you've always wanted me to. We're rich, afterall!"

The family laughed together, followed by tearful goodbyes. The second the parents left, the boy, named Henry's popped open as he looked to the sky, whistling. A deep black crow descended onto his shoulder, cawing. "Hey there, Bianca. Thank GOD they didn't notice you were following them on the way here."

"Caw!"

"Now, we can't let anyone see you, so just hop in my bag until I let you out, okay?" The crow used its beak to unzip Henry's back and nestle it's way in, Henry re-zipping it."Alright, girl. Now, orientation's already started, so we'll have to rely on my general hearing to get the general idea of school."

* * *

><p>"Chrom. Chrom. Chrom. Chrom. Chrom. Chrom. Ch-"<p>

"WHAT?!" A boy with deep blue hair shouted, baring his teeth. He was wearing a blue sweater with some sort of brand on it, possibly a family crest. "WHAT IS IT?"

A short, blonde haired girl wearing a bonnet and a frilly yellow dress smiled up at him. "Where's Maribelle?"

"I don't FUCKING know, okay?! I don't keep track of your friends, Lissa! That's Frederick's job!" He spat at her, a mixture of rage and annoyance in his voice.

"Um..." A tall, husky man with brown hair wore a tuxedo, with matching pants and dress shoes, tied together with a British accent. "It's not my JOB, but my duty as your uncle. After all-"

"You're only ten years older than me. I can handle myself. Lissa on the other hand, she's as delicate as a friggin' flower."

"I am NOT delicate! I'm as tough as a diam-" Chrom flicked his little sister in her forehead, a red mark instantly appearing.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Told ya you were delicate."

"Um, Chrom? Lissa? We should head inside of the main building, orientation is in progress," Frederick spoke, looking a bit worried.

"Frederick, why are going to school? Aren't you a bit old for a university?" Lissa asked her uncle, cocking her head to the side.

"What? No, I am only twenty nine. That's not too old for university, is it?"

"...You're hopeless."

* * *

><p>"Olivia! You're such a pest! Why don't you just mind your own business for once?!" Tharja spat at her roommate, entering the small diner after orientation had concluded. "Every time I come close to FINALLY getting DeNile, you have to butt in and ruin it for me!"<p>

"B-but all I'm trying to do is to NOT get you arrested! River's been threatening to get DeNile to press charges, you don't want to go to jail, do you? And how many times do I have to tell you, you can't wear the fishnet shirt in the diner!" The two ladies entered the back, grabbing the stuff that they needed as waitresses, including the apron that Tharja refused to wear.

"Oh please. The only reason Walhart keeps me around is because he finds me attractive, and that's not changing anytime soon. And my love won't press charges, we're destined for eachother! My mother told me by using her crystal ball. '_Tharja, my sweet, sweet daughter. You will be married to a timid boy with snow white hair...'_ That's EXACTLY what she said."

Olivia face palmed, grabbing her pen. "You actually believe in that stuff?" The woman sighed. "You're like an emo Owain..."

Tharja raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip. "Who's Owain? And I am NOT emo!"

"No one. Let's just... get to work..."

Despite the customers that had been waiting for many minutes, when a certain person entered the diner, Tharja went immediately for him. "Mhmhmhm... Hello, DeNile. How may I serve you today...?"

"Oh! H-hi, Tharja... I-I'd just like an... um... b-blueberry pie, two slices," DeNile bit his lip, a tint of red on his cheek.

Tharja tilted her head, confused. "Two? You normally just get one... Who's the other one for? River? Aversa... another woman?"

"N-no!" DeNile waved his hands frantically, sweatdropping. "I was hoping you would... share it... with me."

Tharja's face turned tomato red, her eyes popping open. "W-what? You want me... to eat with you?" DeNile nodded, Tharja's heart beating rapidly. "O-of course I will! I'll go get it!"

She sprinted into the back, excitement in her eyes. _Sharing food, that's third base! Oooh! Mother, you were right! We were destined for eachother!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I've been wanting to do a story like this for a while, so here it is. I'll be introducing ten characters a chapter until we have them all, so the first three or so chapters will pretty much be prologues, then the ACTUAL story will start. Don't forget to review! This is DeNile, signing out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, the second chapter! Ten new characters introduced, and a few revisited from the last chapter. Now, this chapter's longer than my usual work, so I'll see you on the other side!**

* * *

><p>"GYAH! We're late! School's already over for the day! This is all your fault, Merlin!" A short, black haired girl glared at a nearly identical copy of her, only male and with short hair. She was wearing a short, open sweater with the same design of DeNile's, wearing a 'Daddy's Girl' T-shirt under.<p>

"My fault!? YOU'RE the one that missed the flight! It takes a long time to get to New York from Wales, Morgan!" The boy was wearing a plain blue short sleeved shirt, a black long sleeved shirt under it.

The girl, Morgan, scoffed. "Oh please. You were listening to that stupid song with your headphones and missed the announcement. I was in the bathroom!"

"In the bathroom TALKING TO YOUR FRIENDS! Oh wait, I forgot, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!"

A deep sigh was heard, followed by a 'tsk tsk'. "Oh, why do you two always have to fight...?"

"Cousin Aversa!" The two children ran into Aversa's arms, embraced. "It's so good to see you!" Merlin exclaimed.

Aversa snickered, ruffling his hair. "You, too. It's amazing you got into college at the age of fifteen. You two must be smart kids. But if you're THAT smart, why'd you choose this of all schools?"

"Well for starters, we got a scholarship here..."

"AND I HEARD RIVER GOES TO THIS SCHOOL!"

"DENILE, TOO!"

Aversa smiled, obviously glad to see her two younger cousins. "Well, you heard correctly. Neither of them are here, though. DeNile's at a diner, and River's hanging out with one of her friends. They'll be here soon, though... why don't I show you to your rooms in the meantime?"

"YAY!"

* * *

><p>River sighed, her and her friend currently in a bar, despite River being three years underage. "Emm, can I ask you something?"<p>

A tall, blonde woman with hair parted at her forehead looked down on River, wearing an all yellow outfit. "Yes, River?"

"Your siblings and uncle are going to this school, right?" Emmeryn nodded. "How do you think it'll be like having family in the school? So far, DeNile and Aversa haven't been too fun. And considering the fact that I have two more coming in, and the headmaster's my DAD, this is... Ugh."

"Well..." Emmeryn tapped her chin, pondering an answer. "I'm excited. I love my family, so I'll be overjoyed when I see them. After all, I've been in Germany for the past few years... Oh, I hope they're happy to see me."

"Probably... I know I'd be if I had a sister as cool as you, Emm."

Emmeryn smiled, giggling. "And I you, River."

* * *

><p>"Lon? Lon'qu? Are you there?" There was a knock on the door of a certain young man, who donned a black kimono. His spiky black hair was spread across his pillow as he was leaning back, reading a manga. "Lon'qu! I know you're in there!"<p>

"I'm here, too, Lon! Don't you want to see your girlfriend?" A tall, redhead lady tapped on the door with a single finger, her red shirt covered in dollar signs.

That peaked his attention. He rose and approached his door, opening it. He was greeted by an Asian lady who was also wearing a kimono, who spoke with an Asian accent. "Lon'qu, brother, why would you not open your door?"

"I was busy..." He spoke in a deep voice, not making eye contact with either of the women. "What do you two want...?"

The redhead giggled, putting her index finger on her chin. "Well, for starters, I just wanted to give you this!" She handed him a sheathed katana, a smile on her face. "I saw it online, and you're into this kind of stuff, so I figure it'd make a good dorm warming gift!"

Lon'qu took the blade, nodding. "Thanks, Anna. What about you, Say'ri?"

"I wanted to ask who your roommate was. It is my duty to ensure my little brother is in good hands," Say'ri told him, staring at him intensely.

Lon'qu sighed. "Some kid named Henry. He's not here yet, so I'm not exactly sure who he is..."

"Oh! Henry Voorhees? I know him! We went to the same highschool, even though he was two grades lower than me. He's your stereotypical rich kid. Snarky, likes golfing, has a pet insert-exotic-animal-of-your-choice-here, you know. He's kinda cute, now that I think about it..." Anna giggled, blushing.

Lon'qu sighed, shaking his head. "You're only saying that because he's rich, and you know it."

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>"...So..." DeNile lay in his bed under the blankets, Tharja clinging to his body. "That happened..."<p>

The raven haired girl giggled, rubbing her cheek against his arm. "Mhm... It happened, and it was the most fun I've ever had in my life..."

DeNile blushed, biting his lip. "H-how did that even happen...? I can't seem to recall."

"I'd be glad to go over it. After we finished our pie, you took me back to your dorm, we talked about stuff, and next thing you know, you're doing me like-"

"P-please don't go into detail!" He squeezed his eyes shut, his face completely red. "I get flustered easily..." The two sighed, Tharja keeping a wide smile on her face. "So... I kinda have to go do stuff... s-see ya later..." The boy sat up, Tharja instantly pulling him back down.

"Uh, no," her eyes showed annoyance, but also a hint of sadness. "This isn't going to be a wham-bam thank ya ma'am. I gave you something I held very close, and now you have to take responsibility for it."

DeNile's lip trembled, his emotions overtaken by fear. "B-but-"

"You wanted want to be arrested for having sex with a minor, would you?"

"I'm only a year older than you! A-and... you wouldn't do that..."

Tharja looked away, pursing her lips. "...Yeah, I wouldn't. Fact of the matter still is that this won't be a one time thing. DeNile Juniper Blackthorn, say hello to your new girlfriend..."

"G-girlfriend?!" DeNile panicked, flailing around. "Tharja! I-I'm flattered, b-but..."

"But what?"

"..." The boy sighed, looking her in the eyes. "I guess it is kind of my duty after... you know."

Tharja let out a high pitched squeak which surprised both people. She quickly shook her sudden joy off, reverting back to her usual aura. "That's a good boy. Let's keep it a secret, shall we? I wouldn't want people to be gossiping all over campus."

"M-mhm..."

* * *

><p>"H-hi. I'm Noire, a-and I think I'm your roommate..." A tall, busty girl, stood with her back to a dorm room door, her white uniform tight around her body. Why she was wearing a uniform, I know not. "No, that's dumb. How do I <strong>think <strong>I'm someone's roommate? I either am or I'm not. Let's try this again... Hello! My name is N-Noire! I'm your new roommate!... No, that's-"

"LISSA!" The door was pushed open, hitting Noire and knocking her to the ground. A short, blonde haired girl exited the room, her hair in twin drills. She was wearing a frilly pink shirt, matched with a lace skirt. "Lissa, darling, where are you?" She heard a groan from below and looked down at a barely conscious Noire. "You're not Lissa... You have black hair..."

Noire stood up, dusting herself off and bowing. "I-I'm sorry I was in your way! M-m-my name is Noire, and I, um... I'm your roommate."

Maribelle gasped, placing a hand on her chest. "You? YOU'RE NOIRE!? Ugh! I expected someone of a higher class! Your posture is atrocious, you stutter, and your hair is extremely unkempt! And what kind of lady doesn't wear a bra?"

"I **AM **wearing a bra!"

"THEN YOUR SHIRT IS TOO TIGHT! Ugh! Why, I'd never-! I'm going to go to the main office and request a roommate change immediately!"

"UGH! God, you're such a bitch! Who shoved a stick up your ass, anyway?!"

Maribelle stopped in her tracks, turning around with a disgusted face. "Excuse me? How DARE you, you low life pathetic worm?"

"Seriously. You're such a prude. I don't even get a hello? How rude. This 'Lissa' girl must be super unlucky to be friends with you..."

"Agh! NOW I shall report you for incompetence!" Maribelle stormed away, strutting as she walked.

Noire rolled her eyes, sighing. "...Huh? Oh no... M-Maribelle, wait!"

* * *

><p><em>Clak clak clak, tak tak tak.<em> The sound of a keyboard rang throughout the pitch black room, the only light being the glow from the monitor.

_"Chrom slowly lifted up Lon'qu's shirt, caressing his chiseled abs. The blue blooded Prince snickered as his lover cringed, reaching for his-"_

"CORDELIA."

"Eep!" The monitor was quickly shut off, light filling the room. The read headed girl who was writing hissed, shielding her glasses while her purple highlights glistened in the light. "Oh come on!" She was wearing an oversized white t-shirt, various chip bags and soda cans scattered around the room. "Ugh. Vaike, what do you want?"

A buff, blonde, rough looking boy entered the room, wearing a dirty football uniform. "What are you doing...? Oh... Oh GOD. You're writing gay fanfiction again, aren't you?!" Vaike hunched over, gagging.

"It's fanfiction since it's real people, idiot! And it's not that disgusting since this is an alternate universe. See, Chrom's a prince and Lon'qu's a swordfighter from-"

"I don't wanna hear about your gay... anime... furry shit, m'kay? Ugh. Anyway, I came to tell you that I saw Severa earlier while on the way back from the game, she was with Kjelle. She told me to tell you that they're roommates, and that-"

"Vaike." Cordelia interrupted, rolling her eyes and turning in her swivel chair, activating her monitor and continuing to write. "I don't want to hear about my stupid little sister and her stupid lesbian relationship and her stupid girlfriend and her stupid face... Stupid."

Vaike scoffed, leaning on the wall. "You two need to stop fighting so much... Seriously. My brothers and I get along great. Is sibling rivalry just a girl thing?"

"Well you and brothers are practically carbon copies of eachother. Then again, you are quadruplets. Anyway, if one of your brothers fucked your girlfriend behind your back, you'd hate him, too. Worst part of it, a month later, she comes out as a lesbian! Are you kidding me?! You sleep with my boyfriend, get him to dump me for you, dump him, AND YOU'RE A LESBIAN?! BULLSHIT!" Cordelia slammed her fist on her keyboard, creating a jumbled mess on her screen.

Vaike snickered, stepping out of the room and closing the door. "THE LIGHTS YOU BLONDE BASTARD!" He heard Cordelia yell.

"Girls are so weird..."

* * *

><p>"Phila? Phila...? Earth to Phila...?" A tall, muscular woman with short red hair, unwrinkled her leather jacket, kicking her combat boots against the wool carpet. "...Hm." She quietly made her way over to the soundboard of the studio and turned the bass to maximum volume, snickering.<p>

"SON A BITCH!" A shorter, white haired girl with scarlet red eyes and a beauty mark on her face quickly took off her headphones, glaring at the woman. "Sully, I let you over here because you wanted to learn about my music, not to BLOW MY FREAKING EARDRUMS OUT."

"Hey, don't get mad at me, Phila. I had to snap you out of your trance somehow, and punching you didn't seem to be working."

Phila pulled on her hair, gritting her teeth. "If you're going to fuck with my music, THEN TURN THE GOD DAMN VOLUME DOWN. NOT TURN THE BASS UP!"

Sully simply rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Oh please. This isn't even real music. What's it called anyway, EFM?"

"EDM."

"EDM, whatever. It's just a bunch of noise. Like, there aren't any instruments or lyrics. It's just a bunch of racket."

Phila turned her head down, quivering. "Take. It. Back."

"What?" Sully laughed, hunching over. "Dude, you okay?"

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK GOD DAMN IT!" Phila sprung from her seat and pinned Sully to the wall by pressing her arm against her throat, fire in her eyes. "NOT ALL FUCKING MUSIC HAVE VOCALS IN IT, BITCH. TELL THAT TO BEETHOVEN AND BACH AND FUCKING MOZART. SAME GOES FOR INSTRUMENTS."

"T-That's called poetry!"

"POETRY DOESN'T HAVE A MELODY TO IT YOU UNCULTURED SWINE! READ THE RAVEN TO THE TUNE OF THE SESAME STREET THEME SONG AND THEN TALK TO ME."

Sully panicked, looking around frantically. "Okay, okay! EDM is music!"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WHO-"

"Phila?"

"Emmy!" Phila released Sully, the tomboy dropping and gasping for air. The albino musician ran over to her girlfriend, giving her a hug. "You're here!"

Emmeryn returned the hug, smiling. "Yes, apologies for being late, I was out with Ri... Ver... Why is Sully on the floor and frantically breathing?"

"Oh, her?" Phila waved it off. "She had an asthma attack, she'll be fine!"

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A PSYCHOTIC BIT-" Sully was silenced by another swift kick to the stomach, Phila continuing her grin.

"Tee hee! So, I need you to do the vocals for my next tract. It's called 'Renewal'. 'A Hard Miracle' for an alternate title. Those are the names for Cordelia's two... or three, chapters of her fanfiction in which you die and then everyone's crying over your death, which is why I wan't you to do the vocals. 'A Hard Miracle' is when you somehow come back to life, but kinda with amnesia... and you talk like you have mental issues."

"Oh..." Emmeryn sat down on the couch, removing her coat. "Why'd I have to die? Why couldn't it have been someone she doesn't like, such as... Olivia. Her and Chrom have been getting close, so it's no wonder she'd dislike her."

Phila went into the kitchen of her home, bringing back some tea to sooth Emmeryn's throat. "Well, Olivia appears for the first time in 'Renewal', and you die in the chapter before that, 'Emmeryn.'"

"I see..." Emmeryn took a sip of her tea, smiling. "Well, if I remember correctly, I at least die honorably," she finished her drink and entered the recording booth, putting on the headset. "Are we ready"

Phila sat down, putting on her own headset. "Eyup. We are go in three... two... one... now!

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the second chapter! I wanted to make someone and EDM artist, but I couldn't really think of anyone, so I figured 'hey, why not Phila' ? Also, there's been a change of plans :P I was planning to cut some characters out but decided, " Nah.", so there's be four introduction chaptersprologues, and then we can get the main story rolling. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
